BESTfriends with BLUEeyes
by starlightsilencexx
Summary: Sasuke gets landed in an orphanage where he meets Naruto. Together, they are struggling to find meaning and purpose in their lives. Dark, possibly tasteful yaoi and, of course, messing with the character's heads
1. Arrival

Hey everyone! this is Star and i hope you enjoy my very first story! I plan on continuing this ... also I am trying to explore the more psychological and dark aspects of the characters so bear with me (haha lol) . Please R&R thanxie 3

* * *

Don't you see their bodies burning?  
Desolate and full of yearning  
Dying of anticipation  
Choking from intoxication

_Empty Walls_, Serj Tankian

He came in screaming and fighting, a wild beastlike fury made his eyes glow with fire. It took three attendants hold down his body, even though he was just a child of 12 years. Legs thrashed through the air as he writhed beneath their touch. He made lithe, smooth movements but it was not enough. He was fighting a losing battle. They pinned down his arms and legs. He tried biting and clawing to get free. Finally, a woman in white sprinted down the hall, her inappropriately high stiletto heels clicked loudly and echoed off the walls. She held a large needle, filled with a blue liquid that swished back and forth as she ran. It was a tranquilizer….

When he woke up, Sasuke found himself strapped to a chair. His muscles immediately tightened, his breath came quickly. Where was he? Had they sedated him? What happened? He craned his neck around and searched for the door, which was many feet behind him – a near impossible escape. The walls of the room were a mocha brown and the floor; he looked down, was tiled and broken a bit in the corners. In front of him, a large mahogany desk commanded the room. It was the type of desk that, when sitting behind, made one feel powerful. However, the man positioned behind it was far from an authoritative Caesar. Instead, the boy found an unassuming man with hair that was gray on the verge of white. This man's skin sagged under his chin and by his eyes; it bunched up and was wrinkled.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Connors. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the man shattered the silence that had held the room. The air seemed to exhale the breath that it had been holding. No, no that's not it. There was just that there was a window open. Figures…

Sasuke didn't reply to this statement and this didn't seem to bother Mr. Connors. He probably was not expecting a reply any way.

"This is Belleview Orphanage. We can show you around. To your room and the kitchen … Oh! We even have a library. Of course you'll be expected to go to school but that's not part of the orphanage…," He trailed off. Mr. Connors stood up and motioned encouragingly to the door. Lifting his arm, he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. In a jerky sudden movement, Sasuke reeled away. The chair crashed to the floor, along with the boy.

"Don't touch me." From the floor, he glared up at Mr. Connors. His eyes shot daggers at the man.

So, they had found him on the street and had brought him here. Sasuke's eyes travelled down the corridor, this place wasn't home. He would never find home. It was destroyed by no one other than his older brother. He could still picture the warm sticky blood running down the street and on the wooden floor of his home. He remembered the pang in his chest as the adrenaline and fear pierced his heart and quickened his pulse. A wave of nausea flooded his stomach and crept into his throat as he remembered. His chest felt heavy.

Why had this happened to him? He mused at his ill fortune that had plagued him throughout his life. A superior-in-everything brother, a father who paid him no attention, a mother who was never around, no friends at school … If there was a God, why had he been abandoned. Forsaken and unimportant. Was he to be thrown to the wind? Strewn about the concrete jungle of Konoha, left to fend for himself… It didn't matter now. He was trapped at this "institution."

The door slammed shut and he was left in his room. The space looked and smelled like it belonged in a cheap hotel. On his back, he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His head touched the cold iron headboard. A camera monitor blinked in the corner. Mr. Connor had explained that it was only there so that he did not do anything rash in his first few weeks at the orphanage because it was a new adjustment or something stupid like that.

The lock clicked as Sasuke twisted it into place. He crossed his arms and looked around. He felt his emotions slip away, leaving emptiness behind. He walked towards the mirror that hung in the room. It was large and it reflected a broken boy, pale and gaunt. He lifted it from the wall and put it in the closet. There was no need for vanity anymore. There was no need for anything anymore. Coldness washed over him and began to poison his heart, a permanent chill that filled the core of his being.

Investigating the room, he peered under the bed, looked out the windows and opened drawers. As if to add to the hotel feel of the room, someone had cleverly placed a bible in one of the drawers. Sasuke sneered and slammed the drawer, as if, in hurting the book, he could somehow pain the deity that had caused him such misery.

Just an hour later, and it called to him… He opened the drawer back up. Wrapping his fingers around the text, he lifted the book from its place and dropped it onto his knees. Opening to the first page of the first chapter, the delicate page felt good in his hands. He ripped it out. The silence in the room made this noise boom. The scratchy separation of page and book grated against Sasuke's ears. He folded the paper, then again and again. Folding crisp creases in the paper. The ink came off a little onto his hands, staining the pure pale white with bits and pieces of black letters and words.

A paper crane was born. It stared at him from the desk, wanting to fly away. They both did.


	2. From Behind the Wall

Hey! Its Star again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!! thanx

* * *

That look... his mother's coal black eyes staring into nothingness, or perhaps something greater than man himself. That great unknown that he liked to imagine was paradise but then again you never really knew… The image had been engraved on the backs of his eyelids, so that every time he blinked or slept, Sasuke thought about his family.

A sharp knock on the door broke his reverie, and his surroundings suddenly flooded into his consciousness.

"It's Mr. Connors. Sasuke come on, I'll show you around some more!" Mr. Connors sounded too happy for his own good. Sasuke just wanted to hide in the dark confines of his room. At least nothing could go wrong if he was in here… He would be safe. The incident had scarred him. He now saw only death in life. He saw his own mortality and he was scared; scared, like never before. The sheer terror that gripped his insides at the thought of dying, of feeling his blood pump out from a fatal wound, chilled him.

His body shuddered at the thought of leaving; he would stay in his room.

Mr. Connors and various other attendants tried day after day to coerce him to join them but it was to no avail. Sasuke would not leave his room. Not wanting to force him out or make him feel uncomfortable, they brought him food and he opened the door for that. The little "hotel" room was equipped with a bathroom too, so he figured he could live like this for a while.

After about two weeks, the initial shock and fear subsided and began to be replaced with indifference. He came to loathe the sympathetic looks from the attendants as he opened the door for food. He hated the way they looked at him. Their pity, everyone's pity … it was all just so annoying. These were the thoughts of the raven-haired boy as he stared a hole in the wall.

The hole had been there since he arrived. It wasn't very big or anything, but its very presence slightly annoyed Sasuke for no particular reason. The plaster was crumbly around the hole and paint chips had fallen on the floor, dotting it with yellowish specks. He avoided stepping near it. It was about a quarter of the way up the wall and would fall at about Sasuke's shoulder had he decided to venture close enough to the hole and sit down.

He slid off the bed and walked over to the window, carefully stepping over the multitude of bible-paper cranes that had accumulated and now littered the floor. He looked outside. The boy took in his surroundings – a courtyard, some grey buildings, neon lights, scruffy trees, and a pale blue sky. When he got bored of this, because he had seen it so many times in the past few weeks and had just about memorized the view from his window, he let his eyes gaze down to his toes and to the corner of the window. A small spider was crawling up the wall. It appeared to be very busy, moving, spinning, falling, dancing. In a sense it was beautiful. Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed in the moment - temporarily forcing himself to shut off his mind...

Thump

Sasuke craned his neck in order to face the wall where the sound had come from.

Thump

There it was again. What was that? It sounded as if someone had deliberately shoved their back against the wall and then had thrown their head up against it. Not in anger, but in frustration.

Sasuke heard a sigh come from the hole in the wall, and then a sob. He listened as the person against the wall cried softly. The wall smothered the sound so it was blurred in the air by time it reached Sasuke. The sound was picking at his heartstrings and he wanted to make it stop.

He just sat there listening to the lamentations of his next door neighbor until, finally, he felt obligated to do something. He climbed off his perch on the window and stood against the wall. Slowly, his feet slid forward and his shirt ruffled as he dropped to the floor. He made a dull thud as he hit the floor.

The sounds abruptly stopped. Sasuke could picture the person wiping their eyes and biting their lip hard to stop the sound, because a small quivering sound emerged from behind the wall, like the person was holding back the floodgate of his emotions.

"Hello?" Sasuke lifted his head slightly so it was nearer to the hole in the wall, but not directly in front of it.

"Hey," came the weak reply from the hole.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke thought that question was one of those obligatory questions that just had to be asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Although obviously he wasn't.

"It doesn't sound like it…"

"Shut the hell up. It's none of your goddamned business. You have NO IDEA!" exploded the boy from behind the wall. He had just moved in and was, like Sasuke had been, terribly afraid and alone.

"Yeah sure, whatever. I'm sure it's terrible but can you kindly shut up and stop crying. It's annoying me," Sasuke was not going to comfort this kid. He had enough to deal with. Anyway, he had a pretty good idea that no matter what he said nothing could actually placate this kid, and therefore he condemned any more conversation as pointless.

"I wasn't crying…" the boy murmured though the hole. He sniffled a bit and then fell silent. The floorboards creaked as he lifted himself off the floor, and Sasuke could hear muffled sound of squeaking bedsprings as the boy fell onto the mattress.

Sasuke stood up and walked back to the window. Again, he carefully avoided stepping on the paper cranes. He looked through the glass and saw the scene exactly as he had left it. When he turned around or looked away everything would still be there, exactly the same. His own feeling of nothingness, of worthlessness crept back. The world would keep turning even if he was not there, even if he did not exist. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The crying from next door had stopped and the room was silent except for the hum of activity from outside his window, but that was only like the shadow of an echo throughout the room.

Meanwhile the spider vigilantly worked in its corner, spinning its web; lacing the silver threads through the air like a work of art. However, for a moment the spider looked up and noticed the raven-haired boy nodding off to sleep, and, if spiders can think, this one would defiantly have wondered why a silent tear rolled down the boy's pale cheek. Then the spider turned back to its work and promptly forgot about the boy and turned it attention to attaining perfection through its silvery snare.

* * *

Yay! I really like the ending. It has symbolism! yay for symbolism! Sry this story is so depressing but I want it to be realistic and artsy. Tell me if you like it...


End file.
